Roommates
by Kami Cam's
Summary: Parce que dans la vie il y a des hauts et des bas, parce que le quotidien est plein de petits moments anodins parfois uniques, parce que Momoi et Aomine avaient trouvé que c'était une bonne idée, ils ont signé sur le papier. Dans le meilleur, comme dans le pire, ils seront colocataires [HIATUS]
1. Chez le notaire !

Oui, encore une fic ... Nan mais je fais les autres aussi ! SI si ! J'y pense en tout cas ... parfois ... ça m'arrive ...

J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira aussi !

* * *

 **Chez le notaire, ne cache rien de ton salaire !**

"Chaque notaire porte en soi les débris d'un poète" Madame de Bovary

Le bâtiment du notaire se fondait dans le paysage urbain de Tokyo. La pluie qui s'abattait sur les toits et sur le bitume des routes était si forte que le parapluie vacillait. Événement dangereux pour le duo qui ne s'abritait que par ce moyen. La lourde porte, d'un bois massif était si incongrue dans cet univers trop en avance sur ce siècle que la jeune femme s'arrêta un instant. La pluie, cet environnement sombre, cet porte tirée d'une autre période … A croire que tout cela scellait son destin comme si les Parques tissaient le fil de sa vie trempée dans une encre noire indélébile.

Le garçon glissa sa grande main dans son dos et la poussa à avancer. Il tendit un index et appuya sur la sonnette pour signaler leur arrivée. Une femme d'âge mûr leur ouvrit cette grosse porte et s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Natsume va bientôt vous recevoir »

Le garçon ferma le parapluie qu'il tenait jusqu'ici et le posa à l'endroit prévu. Glissant son regard bleu roi sur la petit silhouette de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, il l'attira un instant contre lui et frotta maladroitement son bras droit. Il l'imaginait parfaitement frissonner de froid sous son manteau brun malgré la capuche fourrée. La fille releva son visage et le remercia d'un sourire dont elle avait le secret. Bientôt 19 ans qu'ils se connaissaient et la demoiselle parvenait encore à le rendre tout mou avec ce simple sourire. Satanée sorcière !

La secrétaire revint vers eux et leur demanda de suivre. Le jeune homme, son bras toujours contre son amie, l'entraînait doucement. Il faisait froid ici, c'était insupportable. La femme au chignon parfait leur ouvrit une porte et la chaleur du feu de cheminée lui réchauffa le visage en premier. Le soupir de plaisir de la jeune femme à son bras le fit sourire : elle n'était définitivement une femme de l'hiver. Ses cheveux d'un rose parfait faisaient la paire avec le printemps, les fleurs de cerisiers ne rencontraient jamais la neige.

« Bienvenus … Euh … Monsieur et Madame Aomine, je suppose ? »

« Non … Nous ne sommes pas mariés ... »

Le démentit de la rose fut rapide, question d'habitude. Le notaire s'excusa et leur présenta deux sièges de sa main.

« La plupart des acheteurs passe de la location à l'achat quand leur situation est … disons stable »

« Nous avons tous les deux des contrats étudiants pour l'ensemble de nos années d'université, nous avons les moyens de nous payer un appartement en tant que propriétaires »

Satsuki avait enfilé une fine paire de lunettes pour regarder le notaire. Le bleu lui répétait souvent que des lentilles lui iraient mieux mais la rose ne l'écoutait pas. La monture en argent luisait face aux flammes de la cheminée. Cet air sérieux n'était pas feint, elle allait repartir ici avec les clés de l'appartement qu'elle convoitait. Aomine croyait en elle, l'étudiante maîtrisait son sujet sur le bout de ses ongles manucurés.

« J'en conviens … Toutefois, une fois vos études terminées, qu'en sera t-il ? Le marché du travail va être rude et- ... »

« Nous avons minimum 4 ans devant nous … Nos salaires cumulés, en comptait les diverses taxes et charges, nous allons largement rembourser le prêt que nous avons fait à la banque. Nous n'avons pas d'incapacité de remboursement et nous bénéfiçons des aides possibles »

Aomine les sentait bien, les études de droits là. Jambes croisées, mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses, Satsuki fixait l'homme sans ciller. Le notaire garda un peu le silence, se résignant à leur tendre le papier fort désiré.

« Je vous laisse lire … Après, il ne manquera plus que vos signatures en bas de la page »

Le bleu ne détourna pas le regard de la cheminée. La rose gérait parfaitement de son coté. Il y avait cet horrible masque étranger, le genre qui donnait froid dans le dos. Quelle horreur …

« Dai-chan, ta signature »

Le garçon prit le stylo que la rose lui tendait et laissa son autographe au notaire. Qui reprit la feuille pour détailler de ses yeux porcins, les coups d'encre noire sur la feuille.

« Tout est en règle … Je vous souhaite donc de passer de bons moments dans votre futur appartement ... »

Et respira un peu et reprit dans un souffle :

« … Monsieur et Madame Aomine »

Le bleu plissa des yeux, s'apprêtant à le corriger et eut soudainement un doute. Il se pencha en avant, tentant de regarder ce bout de papier qu'il venait de signer.

C'était pas des papiers pour un mariage au moins ?!


	2. Tentation avec les cartons !

**Tentation avec les cartons**

"Il y a dans tout changement quelque chose d'infâme et d'agréable à la fois, quelque chose qui tient de l'infidélité et du déménagement"

Baudelaire

* * *

 _Tic_

Un petit bruit un peu agaçant mais Momoi l'ignore et continue de passer la porte d'entrée sans répit pour déposer ses cartons dans ce qui sera sans doute le futur salon. Elle l'imagine avec des murs beige et des meubles chocolat. Une plante verte en décoration et des rideaux vert anis. Aomine n'aime pas mais Aomine n'a pas le choix.

 _Tic tic_

Il fallait des bras forts pour aider au déménagement même en comptant le bleu et Murasakibara avait été réquisitionné. Le violet portait comme d'habitude une ample salopette bleu jean. Il portait les cartons comme de vulgaires bouts de papier tandis que la rose suait à la tâche.

-Sat-chin devrait prendre les plus légers.

-Je peux le faire, merci de t'inquiéter !

 _Tic tic tic_

Pour le remercier, les deux colocataires avaient prévu des poches de bonbons en quantité impressionnante. Le violet allait être content, aucun doute là dessus !

-C'était le dernier.

-Super ! Merci infiniment Mukkun !

Le violet frotta un peu les cheveux roses et regarda la pièce vide.

-Ça ira pour monter les meubles ?

-Oui, j'ai Dai-chan pour ça !

Le petit surnom était toujours si difficile à prononcer en public mais avec le géant à l'odeur de sucre, ce n'était pas si dérangeant. Surtout que Murasakibara se fichait bien de comment ces deux-là s'appelaient entre eux.

 _Tic tic tic tic_

Momoi était allée faire un peu de café pour le violet. Depuis peu, la boisson d'adulte avait remplacé l'éternel chocolat chaud matinal. Une preuve que chacun poursuivaient son petit chemin, l'interminable escalier menant vers la vie d'adulte ne laissant aucun répit, aucune pause. L'ancienne manager sortit une deuxième tasse pour le bleu, bien que ses efforts concernant le déménagement soient restés au stade de « Met ton nom sur les cartons bon sang ! ». L'écriture bien particulière de l'ancien As face aux arrondis féminins de la rose.

 _Tic tic tic tic tic_

Pour elle, ce serait un thé aux fruits rouges. Un arôme chargé de souvenirs, quelque chose qu'elle garderait pour sa propre conscience toute sa vie. Momoi distribua les tasses aux garçons assis à même le sol : les chaises n'étaient pas arrivées et la table encore en morceau dans un des cartons non loin.

« Cuisine », « Salle de bain », « Daiki », « Satsuki », « Autre » … Les boîtes marrons s'empilaient, comme des tours de Pise dangereusement vacillantes.

Et toujours ce bruit. De plus en plus agaçant. Un sourcil rose parfaitement épilé tressautait nerveusement, ses petites enserraient sa tasse comme si elle avait été une gorge. Pour cette raison, le violet avala directement sa tasse et souhaita un bon emménagement aux amis d'enfance. Ils se reverront une fois que l'appartement sera prêt et cette fois, il y aura tout le monde. Un premier domicile, voilà qui devait se fêter dignement.

 _Tic tic tic tic tic tic tic_

La tasse de Momoi cogna brutalement le sol. Le bruit s'arrêta et Aomine la regarda, avec des yeux effrayés. Droite comme un « i » devant lui, les bras croisés sous son imposante poitrine et le regard noir le plus féroce qu'elle ait pu avoir jusqu'ici, elle lui faisait peur.

-Dai-chan …

…

 _Tic_

Momoi soupira avant de le regarder et de mettre à crier

-Est-ce que tu vas enfin arrêter avec le papier bulle ?!

* * *

Chapitre très court, je sais mais comme ça, je garde la foi d'écrire ! *excuse *

 **Lys0212** : J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! J'aime beaucoup ce pairing du coup, une petite fic s'imposait !

 **Guest** : A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas encore réfléchi. Je pense que je vais vraiment center sur Momoi et Aomine, en incluant les autres de temps en temps mais ils feront juste de brèves apparitions.

 **GreyFullbuster2a** : En espérant que la suite te plaise encore !

 **Moona Neko** : Vouuuuuui ! Aomine va devoir mettre la main à la pâte s'il veut survivre. Ou ce sera dodo sur le balcon en caleçon. Et il risque de faire froid parfois ~


	3. Pour un petit bobo !

**Pour un petit bobo**

"L'homme est un apprenti, la douleur est son maître" Alfred de Musset

* * *

C'était un après-midi calme. L'appartement baignait dans le soleil et les rideaux se soulevaient doucement à chaque brise. Momoi venait de terminer de ranger les cartons, répartissant ses derniers dans les pièces en questions, histoire de gagner du temps au moment de ranger.

Dans la chambre du bleu, le matelas à même le sol n'était pas fait. Les draps installées pour cette nuit digne d'un camping devaient avoir été rejetés rapidement par le garçon quand le moment de se lever avait du arriver.

La rose attrapa la couette recouverte d'un drap prune et tira le plus près possible de l'oreiller. Il allait bien falloir déplacer tout ça sur le sommier un peu plus tard mais si leurs parents arrivaient à l'improviste, autant que ce soit un peu rangé.

La vaisselle de ce midi séchait tranquillement près de l'évier. Juste des assiettes et des verres. L'ancienne manager se déplaça au centre de son salon et soupira de bien-être. Elle était ici chez elle. Avec Aomine mais c'était aussi chez elle. Le vent de l'indépendance l'avait poussé dans le dos, elle était fière de sa trouvaille. Ses efforts avaient finis par payer, elle n'était plus un poids pour ses parents.

C'était pareil pour le bleu. Sa « dragonne » de mère avait eu les larmes aux yeux en le voyant s'éloigner avec ses valises et le jeune adulte l'avait laissé le câliner et lui caresser les cheveux. Et après avoir promis de donner souvent des nouvelles, de passer la voir dès que possible, le jeune homme avait refermé la porte de la maison familiale.

Soupirant un peu en chassant la pointe de tristesse de ne plus être avec ses parents, Momoi marcha tranquillement jusqu'à sa chambre où elle trouva le bleu, en débardeur blanc, un marteau dans la main. Quelques clous au coin de la bouche, il avait accepté de monter le lit de sa colocataire en premier. Satsuki avait choisit un lit en fer forgé blanc, d'une taille impressionnante.

Aomine avait commencé à en rire, lui rappelant qu'elle était toute petite et risquait de se perdre, ce à quoi la rose avait rétorqué qu'elle ne serait pas forcément seule tous les soirs. La mine assassine du bleu avait tout dit : personne … n'avait le droit de fréquenter son amie d'enfance sans son accord. Et comme ça ne risquait pas d'être leur ami en commun aux cheveux turquoises, il allait être très difficile de passer l'épreuve Aomine.

La marque suédoise bien célèbre semblait donner du fil à retordre au garçon. Il grognait très souvent, donnant des coups aux pauvres pièces composant le lit en jurant de tout son langage le plus grossier qui soit.

-Ne t'énerve pas, Dai-chan ! On va regarder ça ensemble et-...

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide, je peux faire ça moi-même !

Momoi leva un peu les yeux au ciel et quitta sa chambre. A donner des coups de marteau ainsi, il allait finir pas se blesser.

La première pièce à avoir eu l'installation complète était la salle de bain. Une simple cabine de douche, des toilettes, un lavabo et un énorme meuble de rangement en bois noir laqué surmonté d'un très grand miroir. Les couleurs bleues avaient été une évidence et il n'y avait bien que les serviettes pour égayer un peu la pièce. Blanche pour la rose et marron pour le bleu. Enfin, bon, ça allait changer d'ici quelques jours, se frotter le corps propre avec une serviette qui avait déjà servie plusieurs fois … Dégouttant.

Peut-être qu'elle allait pouvoir se promener un peu en ville aujourd'hui. Les deux colocataire n'avaient pas encore tout pour vivre parfaitement, ce serait l'occasion de finir l'emménagement. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Aomine seul dans l'appartement. Le bleu était parfaitement capable de se blesser pour un rien et de faire son cirque de gamin au bord de la mort.

Un énième coup de marteau retentit et le hurlement de douleur d'Aomine résonna dans les pièces vides. Immédiatement, Momoi se précipita en courant vers sa chambre et se cogna à Aomine qui tenait sa main droite dans sa gauche.

-Satsu ! Je suis blessé !

-Quoi ?! Où ça montre-moi !

Le bleu criait toujours, semblant réellement souffrant et Satsuki observa son pouce apparemment touché.

-J'ai tellement mal ! Je suis sûr qu'il est cassé !

Momoi, soupira et regarda à nouveau le doigt à peine enflé du garçon.

-Dai-chan …

-Je dois vite aller à l'hôpital ! Oh mon Dieu, ils vont devoir me le couper ! J'ai tellement mal !

La rose tapota doucement son bras et accepta d'aller cherche une poche de glace, bien que peu nécessaire pour le petit bobo.

Allongé dans le canapé, le pouce en l'air, Aomine récitait son testament.

-... et je ne regrette rien ! Je veux aussi- … Ah, Satsu, ne le touche pas, ça fait maaaaaal !

L'étudiante en droit regarda ce grand garçon de 20 ans … Comment pouvait-elle le laisser seul franchement ?

C'était comme vivre avec un gamin …

* * *

 **Moona Neko** : MWouahahaha ... Ce chapitre est du vécu ... Autant du côté de Satsu que celui d'Ao ...*emmerdeuse à temps plein * S'il ne veut pas avoir froid dehors, il n'a qu'à se tenir à carreaux ... Au pire, il va mourir empoisonné par la cuisine de Satsu 8D

 **Lys0212** : Je vais rester au rating le plus simple ! La fiction va rester gentille, juste un peu d'humour et des situations vécues par beaucoup !

 **Enirac** : J'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Cette fiction me tenait vraiment à coeur, j'ai imaginé beaucoup de situations cocasses autant du côté de Momoi que de celui d'Aomine !


	4. Toi, moi et nos amis !

**Toi, moi et nos amis !**

 **"Les amis d'enfance... Si vous vous en débarrassez pas à l'adolescence, c'est un truc que vous traînez toute votre vie" Ma vie en l'air**

* * *

La cohabitation se déroulait à présent assez pacifiquement. Chacun semblait avoir trouvé ses marques et vivait tranquillement. L'appartement était entièrement installé, des chambres à la cuisine. Situé à un endroit parfait, le centre-ville et la fac étaient à égale distance, rendant les trajets courts mais agréables. Et ce soir, la Génération des Miracles allaient fêter la colocation des amis d'enfance.

Partant sur le principe de l'auberge espagnole, Momoi et Aomine n'avaient pas eu grand chose à préparer de leurs côtés. L'appartement était propre, des verres étaient à disposition, des petites saucisses cocktails chauffaient dans la casserole sur les plaques chauffantes et cette unique bouteille de vodka témoignaient des 21 ans révolus des jeunes adultes.

Le premier à passer la porte fut Midorima, dont les traits tirés témoignaient surtout de son envie de dormir que de faire la fête. Il donna son sac de courses au bleu qui s'empressa de tout présenter sur la table basse du salon et tendit un autre sac à la rose, contenant diverses amulettes porte-chance, pour eux, pour l'appartement, à placer ici et là. La rose aurait pu le remercier simplement si le vert n'avait pas ajouté d'un air vraiment paniqué qu'il fallait impérativement qu'elle protège le lieu. Oui, Midorima manquait de beaucoup de sommeil.

Le suivant fut Murasakibara, suivit par Kuroko. Des gâteaux, des bonbons, des glaces … Une véritable avalanche. Le turquoise félicita les deux amis d'enfance, assurant que l'appartement était très beau. Momoi rougissait sous les compliments sans toutefois agir comme l'adolescente qu'elle avait été autrefois. Leurs sentiments étaient désormais clairs et non réciproques. Point à la ligne.

Kise tirait Akashi par le bras, son portable à l'oreille. Apparemment, le rouge avait fait une partie du chemin avec le blondinet, le tout en discutant avec lui et en organisant son planning pour la semaine à venir. L'héritier complimenta également les deux autres sur l'intérieur et son regard rubis s'arrêta sur la bouteille d'alcool. Il fronça un peu du nez et se détendit en tombant sur les sodas et jus de fruits. Pas besoin de se rendre minables pour s'amuser.

-Momocchi, montre-moi ta chambre !

Aomine, qui versait de la limonade dans le verre de Kuroko tourna brusquement la tête pour regarder très sérieusement le blond, le tout en ignorant le « Aomine-kun … ça déborde » de son ancienne ombre. Les deux se tenaient par le bras, se dirigeant en rigolant vers ladite chambre.

Quelles raisons poussaient Kise à soudainement vouloir visiter seulement la chambre de Satsuki ?!

« _Je ne serais pas forcément toujours toute seule_ »

Oh non !

Aomine posa brutalement la bouteille sur la table et fila comme un guépard vers l'antre de la rose. Le nez plongé dans le maquillage de la jeune femme, le blond discutait visiblement mode. Non, c'était un leurre !

-Dai-chan ?

-… Vous faites quoi tous les deux ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, on ramasse des carottes …

Aomine plissa un peu les yeux et Kise se sentit obligé de lever ses mains en l'air avec un sourire de gamin bien travaillé.

Une fois tout le monde revenu, le grand gamin sortit une boîte d'une poche qu'il avait amené avec lui.

-Twister !

-... Sérieusement ?

-Sache que ce jeu peut causer des problèmes d'articulations et qu'il a- …

-Oui, tu peux jouer toi aussi Midorimacchi !

Soupirant, rechignant mais finalement en acceptant, Akashi, Aomine et Murasakibara furent les premiers à s'installer. Le gagnant des trois affronterait deux gagnants entre les autres participants pour voir qui serait le vainqueur incontesté.

-Alors … Main gauche sur rouge !

Chacun s'installa, le violet garda son maiubo dans sa bouche.

Au bout de même cinq minutes, Murasakibara donnait l'impression de faire des pompes, Aomine avait la position typique du sprinteur sur le départ et Akashi montrait l'intégralité de son ventre au plafond, dans une position des plus adroites gymnastes.

-Mine-chin, Aka-chin … Vous êtes lourds …

Le rouge trouva la force de le fusiller du regard et le violet s'affaissa soudainement, entraînant malheureusement le bleu avec lui.

-Raaaaah, merde ! C'est pas vrai !

-... De l'aide … Je peux pas me relever …

Momoi et Kise attrapèrent chacun une main du rouge qui se déplia dans une symphonie d'articulations.

-A nous maintenant ~

Kise, Midorima, Kuroko et l'unique fille de la soirée se placèrent à leur tour.

Le turquoise ne supporta pas longtemps la position improbable que la roulette lui ordonnait de tenir et en profita pour s'éclipser aux toilettes.

-Ki-chan … Ta main … Je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel là !

-Waaah, désolé, mais je trouve pas mon cercle ! Ah là !

-Kise, c'est moi ça !

-Désoléééééé !

-Midorin, pousse ta jambe …

-Ah, Momocchi porte du blanc !

La rose s'effondra dans un pauvre effort pour sauver sa lingerie du regard miel du mannequin.

L'heure du combat avait sonné … Akashi faisait face à Midorima et à Kise.

Le vert, après s'être courageusement battu, tomba face aux innombrables cercles bleus du tapis de jeu. Piochant dans la panière aux crocodiles Haribo, il regarda la suite du combat. Entremêlés et désirant ne pas perdre, le rouge et le blond ne lâchaient rien.

-Je ne vais pas perdre à ce jeu, Akashicchi !

-Je suis absolu, Ryota !

Cette phrase si typique de l'ancien lui déstabilisa le plus vieux qui se reprit immédiatement avec un sourire certain. Profitant de la nouvelle position, il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille proche de sa bouche et y murmura quelques mots.

Akashi s'effondra avec un regard choqué.

-Kise-chin, félicitations …

Le garçon leva son bras en l'air avec passion.

-Je sais que mon don me servirait même à ce jeu …

* * *

Momoi avait sortit tous les couvertures qu'elle avait pu trouver. Le salon était en piteuse état, les oreillers avaient valsé partout et des confettis témoignaient de la suite endiablée de la soirée.

-Ils se sont tous effondrés …

Elle regarda tendrement les six garçons, dormant à même le sol, épuisés s'être autant défoulés. Certains avaient dénichés des oreillers, d'autres profitaient d'un bout de bras. La rose les recouvrit doucement et sentit qu'on attrapait doucement sa main. Aomine, à moitié endormi, lui murmura tout doucement :

-Tu t'es bien amusée ce soir ?

-Toujours avec vous tous.

-Bien … C'est bien …

Il referma ses yeux, sans toutefois lâcher sa main.

Momoi s'était d'abord demandé pourquoi le bleu avait voulu absolument inviter le reste des garçons ce soir. La prochaine fois que la rose démoraliserait après une mauvaise note, elle allait essayer de mieux cacher ses sentiments. Son appartement risquait de ne pas supporter de nouvelles soirées comme celle-là.

Elle se pencha et embrassa tout doucement son front.

-Merci, Dai-chan.

* * *

 **Dotty MacGuffin** : Ah, ça sent le vécu ! Mah, on a tous eu cette pièce mais Aomine étant Aomine, il a sans doute eu la flemme de tout démonter ... Si Momoi sent son lit tomber en pleine nuit, il y jettera optionnellement un nouveau coup d'oeil !

 **GreyFullbuster2a** : Même indépendant comme ça, Aomine risque pas de changer !

 **Rin-BlackRabbit** : Merci beaucoup ! Momoi a pas finit de s'arracher les cheveux avec ce grand gamin ! Et de l'autre côté, Aomine a pas finit de vouloir défier Momoi pour sauver son côté gamin.


	5. Toilettes hantées !

**Toilettes hantées**

" **Bien des femmes vous pardonnent plutôt un manque de respect qu'un manque d'hommages** " - **Alfred Capu** s

* * *

La journée avait vraiment été très belle pour Aomine. Son café du matin était parfait, le chemin jusqu'à la fac s'était fait sous le soleil et même ses cours l'avaient un minimum intéressé. Mais malgré ces bons points, il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de savourer la tranquillité de son appartement. En plus, c'était le tour de Momoi de cuisiner ce soir.

La rose avait eu des cours très intensifs avec Kagami. Le rouge n'avait pas pu faire des miracles mais la rose était dorénavant capable de préparer des plats mangeables. Du moins, quand elle ne sortait pas des recettes gastronomiques ou qui venaient de son imagination. Le bleu l'avouait, il n'aimait pas spécialement faire la cuisine.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus Aomine se rendait compte que son amie d'enfance avait pris les tâches ménagères sous son aile. Elle s'occupait également du linge à laver, de nettoyer l'appartement … Concernant le dernier point, l'ancien As y mettait également du sien, cela dit. Et en contrepartie, il s'occupait de monter les nouveaux meubles que la fille s'obstinait à vouloir acheter et de l'éradication de certaines bestioles inconnues à son répertoire animalier. Ce n'était peut-être pas très équitable mais les deux adultes s'étaient organisés ainsi sans l'accord de l'autre.

Aomine inséra sa clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte, prévenant la rose de son retour. Jambes croisées et regard perçant, Satsuki l'attendait visiblement de pied ferme. Immédiatement, le bleu paniqua : il avait lavé sa vaisselle du matin, fait son lit, lui avait souhaité une bonne journée … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait oublié ?!

-Dai-chan …

-... Oui ?

Elle se leva et tendit sa main. Une invitation à ce qu'il prenne cette fragile partie de corps, ce qu'il fit. La rose le guida tranquillement jusqu'aux toilettes.

-Dai-chan, il y a un problème dans cette pièce.

Les toilettes en question étaient en réalité dans la salle de bain. Le garçon regarda un peu partout, à la recherche de ce qui semblait perturber son amie.

La douche était propre. Les serviettes accrochées près de la cabine l'étaient également, il avait changé la sienne ce matin même. Dans le lavabo, pas de cheveux, ni de dentifrice, ni de savon. L'ampoule éclairait le tout correctement. Non, il ne voyait pas.

-Je vais te donner un indice … Quelque chose dans cette pièce ne fait que bouger ce que je m'obstine à remettre à sa place.

La corbeille à linge ? Non, toujours à la bonne place. Pas de caleçon qui traîne ou de chaussette célibataire sur le sol.

-Je vois pas …

Satsuki se baissa un peu et donna un coup tellement fort sur l'abattant des toilettes que le bleu sursauta de peur.

-Je pense que nous sommes hantés, Dai-chan. Car vois-tu … Je n'arrête pas de redescendre cet abattant … encore et encore …

-... Ça à l'air pénible oui …

Mauvaise réponse.

Satsuki se releva et planta un ongle direct dans son estomac. Aomine grimaça un peu et tint son regard.

-Te fous pas de moi ! J'en ai assez de redescendre ce truc à chaque fois que passe après toi !

Et la colère s'empara d'Aomine comme si quelqu'un venait de contrôler son cerveau. Les mots-sortirent d'eux-mêmes, sans son accord préalable.

-Ouais, ben moi, j'en ai assez de le remonter à chaque fois !

-Alors arrête de le faire !

-Après tu m'engueules parce que j'en fous partout !

Et les répliques fusaient, le ton montait. Finalement, la rose leva la main, réclamant le silence de sa part.

-Très bien, Dai-chan … Tant que tu n'apprendras pas à le remettre en place … Je ne cuisine plus pour toi. Je ne m'occupe plus de ton linge. Peu importe ce qui te concernait, tu vas te gérer comme un grand.

-Mais c'est-...

-Chacun pour sa pomme, oui.

La rose repartit vers la porte, la tête haute.

Aomine ne la suivit pas. Tout ça à cause de ces maudites toilettes ! Énervé, il donna un coup de pied à l'objet en question puis sautilla en couinant de douleur, son pied dans sa main et l'orteil criant à la mort.

* * *

 **Paradoxx- ical Mind** : Merci beaucoup ! Je crois que le coup du papier bulle va être le plus marquant dans cette fic !

 **Rin-BlackRabbit** : Aomine et son côté protecteur, comme ne pas craquer ? Si Momoi restait déprimée, il allait finir par l'être aussi ou s'énerver et plutôt que de risquer la confrontation, il a fait appel à son gentil côté.

 **lys0212** : Alors des couples ... J'ai l'habitude d'en mettre dans les fics mais pour celle-ci, je ne sais pas trop ... Je pense faire quelques allusions pour certains mais sans plus après. La l'histoire reste quand même centrée sur Aomine et Momoi !


	6. En temps de guerre !

**En temps de guerre**

"Le pardon est la plus belle des choses, mais la vengeance est tellement plus satisfaisante" Simon Dussault

* * *

La guerre avait été déclarée et ne prendra fin que lorsque l'un des deux rivaux capitulera devant l'autre. Mais forcément, fiers de leur fort caractère, ni Momoi, ni Aomine n'allaient faire le premier pas. C'était un combat qui mettait en jeu leur fierté !

Ce matin là, il n'y avait pas cours. Le bleu s'éveilla lentement vers 11h, heure respectable quand on connaissait ses antécédents. Il repoussa sa couette d'un coup de pied fatigué. Ses bras en arrière, le garçon s'étira comme un chat avant de refermer les yeux. Roulant sur le ventre, son bras droit tâta le sol à la recherche d'un haut perdu qu'il pouvait encore porter avant de le glisser dans la machine. Un simple gris lui arriva entre les doigts mais l'odeur qu'il dégageait l'acheva. Non, pas possible de le remettre …

Uniquement vêtu de son caleçon, Aomine quitta son lit douillet et traversa sa chambre pied nu. Il ramassa ses vêtements ici et là jusqu'à former un tas conséquent. Direction la machine à laver, il était plus que temps de laver tout ça !

Satsuki était dans le canapé, buvant un chocolat chaud devant un reportage animalier. Sans un mot, le bleu tourna dans la salle de bain et fourra ses vêtements dans la machine. De la lessive et galet anti-tartre plus tard, il mit la machine en route. Sauf qu'elle resta silencieuse, immobile. Le bleu haussa un sourcil et se pencha : pourtant, la prise était branchée. Il appuya encore sur le bouton mais toujours rien. La machine ne se mettait tout simplement pas en marche.

La rose passa à cet instant et s'arrêta pour le regarder. D'abord impossible, elle émit par la suite une espèce de rire tout bas et un sourire bien trop suspect avant de repartir. Aomine donna un coup de pied dans la bassine pas loin. Si Satsuki avait touché la machine, le bleu n'arriverait jamais à la faire repartir. Elle seule savait maintenant comment faire des machines.

* * *

Midi sonna.

La rose était toujours dans le canapé, concentrée à l'extrême sur son émission de cuisine. Ce qui n'avait pas changé malgré leur dispute, c'était le fait qu'ils fassent chacun la cuisine à tour de rôle. Le minimum pour vivre quoi ! Et ce jour, Aomine s'activait aux fourneaux. Dans son assiette, le garçon avait déposé un steak accompagné de frites. Satsu releva la tête et le rejoignit à table. Devant elle, une assiette en carton avec un vulgaire sandwich jambon beurre et une poche de chips. La rose regarda son plat, regarda Aomine, regarda son plat et serra les lèvres.

D'accord … C'était comme ça qu'il voulait jouer.

* * *

La rose était ensuite sortie pour faire quelques achats. Une robe et une paire de ballerines, ça servait toujours ! Ses sacs en main, elle passa d'abord sans s'arrêter devant une devanture de magasin un peu particulière. S'arrêtant finalement, Satsuki repartit en arrière et fixa la vitrine de ce magasin de farces et attrapes.

La jeune adulte poussa la porte avec un grand sourire satisfait.

* * *

A nouveau allongée sur le canapé, l'ancienne manager lisait son magazine de mode en regardant Aomine faire d'interminables aller-retours en tirant sur son caleçon avec un air profondément gêné. Il était certain que le tissu le démangeait horriblement. Il allongeait le pas en marchant dans l'appartement, se retenant visiblement de frotter la zone touchée.

Pas d'inquiétudes, le poil à gratter finira bien par partir au lavage … Si tenté qu'il trouve le moyen de faire redémarrer la machine ou de vite apporter son caleçon à la laverie automatique quelques rues plus loin.

* * *

Forcément, le bleu réclama vengeance. Un autre sous-vêtements sur les fesses, il avait attendu que la rose se soit endormie pour se glisser le plus silencieusement possible dans sa chambre. Sans s'émouvoir du visage endormi et innocent de la fille, le garçon attrapa le portable rose et se dépêcha de changer sa sonnerie d'appel. Il replaça l'objet sur la table de chevet et sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

Aomine referma la porte, sortit son propre portable et composa le numéro de son amie d'enfance.

Les croassements des grenouille réveillèrent Satsuki qui se releva d'un bond avec un regard paniqué. Elle chercha le bouton pour allumer sa lampe de chevet mais les croassements semblaient encore plus forts de ce côté. Au sommet de sa peur, elle repoussa la couette en hurlant et sauta du lit pour courir jusqu'à la porte.

Filant directement dans les bras d'Aomine, elle s'accrocha à lui et tentait de lui expliquer tant en pleurant :

-Peur … partout … beaucoup !

-Satsu ?

-Il y a une grenouille dans ma chambre !

S'accrochant plus fort et sanglotant à fendre l'âme, elle regardant le bleu avec ses yeux framboises.

Le bleu se sentit vraiment très idiot pour le coup. Il savait que son amie avait peur de ces batraciens mais ne se doutait pas que c'était à ce point. Voilà qu'il regrettait …

Il frotta les cheveux de Satsuki et la força à le lâcher :

-Je vais aller regarder … Tu peux aller dans ma cham- …

La rose avait fui dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Aomine soupira et se déplaça jusqu'au portable coupable et raccrocha à son propre appel. Il repartit dans sa chambre où le lit avait une nouvelle occupante, recroquevillée sous la couette. Il se glissa tout contre et passa un bras musclé par dessus.

3 – 2 en faveur de Satsuki et de ses larmes, fin du match.

* * *

 **Lys0212** : Merci d'être toujours assidue dans ta lecture !

 **Moona Neko** : Je signe où pour la pétition ? Y a le problème de la cuvette et de l'éternel rouleau de papier toilettes vide à régler aussi ! Je dis stop !

 **Otaku-chocolat** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira également !

 **Buli-chan** : Haaaan, ça fait plaisir de lire tes commentaires ! Chez moi, la cuvette reste en place et le papier bulle, c'est le chat qui l'éclate donc j'ai la paix ! Tant que ça dure ...

 **GreyFullbuster2a** : Trop de vécu, je crois ... Ce qu'à dis Kise à Akashi restera un secret ~ Courage à Satsuki, elle va encore en avoir besoin.

 **Rin-BlackRabbit** : L'instinct de survie d'Aomine devrait se réveiller à un moment ou à un autre pour sauver ses fesses ! Merci de continuer à lire !


	7. A chacun sa croix !

**A chacun sa croix**

 _ **Je me suis dit que lorsqu'on connaissait les règles, la vie pouvait se négocier**_ \- **Michael Collins**

* * *

Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Momoi, le garçon aux cheveux bleus avait découvert toutes les facettes de sa personnalité : tendre, généreuse, taquine, ouverte, autoritaire, timide, heureuse, malheureuse … Une véritable boule disco de sentiments parfois contradictoires.

Et il y avait une période où tous ceci se mélangeait pour créer une nouvelle Satsuki. La semaine du 1 au 6 … Oui … LA semaine !

Le garçon connaissait tous les mystères de la gente féminine. Il savait l'origine de ce mystère typiquement réservé aux femmes ainsi que les aboutissants. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était gérer son amie d'enfance durant ce laps de temps.

Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, Aomine avait du développer certains réflexes pour « survivre » : se faire tout petit, tout accepter de sa part, ne pas se plaindre, souvent vider la poubelle dans les toilettes et surtout – SURTOUT – que la rose ait toujours à disposition de quoi tenir durant cette période. Ce qui pouvait aller du thé aux fruits rouges aux petits paquets roses trouvés dans le rayon « Hygiène Féminine » dans le combini. C'était sa mission sacrée.

En se réveillant, il avait seulement passer sa tête dans le salon. La semaine avait commencé et le combat pouvait commencer. Mais les premiers jours étaient les plus sympas : Momoi était la femme la plus adorable sur terre, à ses petits soins.

Cette fois, elle lui avait préparé un petit déjeuné de roi comportant sa tassé de café, son jus d'orange, du pain grillé avec du beurre, une pomme … Le tout placé sur un plateau. Aomine s'installa à table, sans un mot, l'oeil vif.

Parce qu'à la moindre erreur et quand Satsuki allait devenir infernale, elle allait tout lui balancer au visage avec une violence démoniaque. La mémoire ne faiblit jamais.

Un immense sourire au visage, la rose lui porta son plateau à table. Le bleu la remercia et commença à manger sur son regard fixe. Il déglutit et ouvrit la bouche :

-C'est délicieux Satsu …

-Vraiment ? Han, je suis contente !

Elle sautilla jusqu'au comptoir et lui apporta une brochure.

-Il y a une fête foraine bientôt ! On y va ensemble ? On pourrait même inviter Ki-chan !

-Tout ce que tu veux …

-Et ce restaurant en face de la gare ?

-J'ai déjà hâte d'y être …

-Et ce- …

Voilà, ce n'était que ça. Trop peureux pour l'affronter, Aomine acceptait tout.

* * *

Vers le troisième jour, Momoi n'était qu'une larve de larmes. Même quand Aomine ne disait rien, elle se mettait à pleurer, persuadée qu'il lui en voulait de quelque chose. Ou alors, c'était ses notes qui baissaient. Ou alors, ses parents qui ne lui demandent pas souvent de ses nouvelles. Ou parce que Jack est mort alors que Rose a survécu. Voilà, ce n'était jamais bien définit.

Le mois dernier, ils étaient sortis manger des ramens et elle avait éclaté en sanglot quand le patron du restaurant lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus de menma à mettre dans ses ramens.

Quelle honte …

* * *

Ensuite, ce n'était que le silence. Calée dans un coin, ses bras autour d'elle, elle souffrait sans un mot. Elle ne voulait rien, ne demandait rien. Aomine était toujours un peu perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire exactement. Il lui préparait des petits plats qui s'avalaient facilement, lui achetait des anti-douleurs, faisait ses tâches ménagères pour qu'elle puisse se reposer … Mais Satsuki ne sortait pas un seul mot. Il y avait juste ses grands yeux framboises qui le remerciait d'être là.

* * *

Et pour finir, le dernier boss. Satsuki hurlait de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait pas fait ça, ni ceci … Il était coupable de tout. Aomine ne bronchait plus. La seule fois où il avait commis l'erreur de lui dire de se taire, il avait pris la gifle de sa vie. Depuis, il se carapatait

dès qu'il le pouvait. Généralement, il mettait son réveil un peu plus tôt pour fuir en douce de l'appartement et se réfugier là où il pouvait.

Et la rose le retrouvait toujours.

Mais cette fois, il avait fait très fort, vraiment très fort. Il avait totalement zappé d'aller acheter le nécessaire. A peine l'avait-elle appelé -hurler son prénom en réalité-, qu'il avait compris son crime. Basket en main, il avait courut dans l'appartement et avait descendu l'escalier en sautant des marches.

* * *

Essoufflé, le rayon féminin s'ouvrait à lui : paquets roses, bleus, orange, tripe protection, spécial nuit … Il prenait toujours au hasard mais s'il revenait avec le mauvais paquet …

A côté de lui, un soupir identique.

Aomine tapota le bras de Midorima, visiblement attendu de pied ferme par sa jeune sœur.

* * *

 **Guest** : Je sais pas non mais je crois que je passe par tous les stéréotypes possibles ! Merci pour tout !

 **Miss Cactus** : Ouh, je te souhaite de ne pas avoir un colocataire comme Aomine alors ! Tu vas perdre tes cheveux sinon !

 **GreyFullbuster2a** : Prêt à tout surtout ... Il ne faut pas l'avoir en ennemi, je crois ... Mais je partage ta phobie des araignées !

 **Rin-BlackRabbit** : Il n'empêche qu'Aomine et Satsu ont fait des choses vraiment très moches à l'autre. Mais Aomine n'était pas réellement méchant, tout s'est bien finit !


	8. Quand Maman est là !

**Quand Maman est là**

 **"On est si petit, le monde est si grand Que serait la vie, sans notre Maman" -** Mick Micheyl

* * *

Quand Maman Momoi et Maman Aomine annonçaient leur venue, c'ét ait toujours l'effervescence dans l'appartement. Comme les petites abeilles qui préparaient le retour de leur Reine, les deux amis d'enfance sentaient toujours la panique grimper en eux tandis que l'heure avançait et que rien n'était prêt.

Parmi les multiples tâches à accomplir, on pouvait citer la cuisine, propre comme un sou neuf, la vaisselle rangée, pas de vêtements qui traînaient, les lits faits avec des draps propres, une douche sans cheveux, bref, la totale. Les deux Mamans avaient l'oeil vif, la recherche de la moindre faille.

La mise en colocation de leurs deux bébés n'avaient pu se faire qu'avec leur accord préalable.

Aomine essuyait son front en regardant avec fierté le parquet qui séchait doucement. La serpillière encore en main, son sol semblait briller. Sa mère n'allait rien pouvoir redire. Momoi était descendue faire quelques courses rapides, histoire de faire genre qu'ils se nourrissaient avec des aliments sains et qu'ils ne manquaient de rien.

Le bleu rangea son nécessaire à nettoyage et essuya brièvement son front. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une chevelure rose ébouriffée.

-Elles viennent de descendre du bus.

L'arrêt étant juste en bas de l'immeuble, les deux amis devaient faire vite. Aomine s'avança dans le coin cuisine et rangeait les courses au fur et à mesure que la fille lui jetait les articles. En peu de temps, ce fut réglé et la bleu fixa le haut de la rose, effaré.

-Tu as une tâche !

Regard choquée framboises qui tourna sur elle-même, à la recherche de secours. Finalement, le garçon attrapa un de ses hauts qu'il avait prévu de jeter à la va vite dans son placard et lui tendit.

-Vite, elles doivent être à la porte !

Momoi l'enfila sans plus de cérémonie et la sonnette retentit comme le clairon le jour de l'Apocalypse. En fils bien élevé, Aomine alla ouvrir, regardant sa mère avec un regard d'enfant sage.

-Bonjour Maman.

-... Maman qui ?

Il grimaça mais reprit.

-... Maman que j'aime plus que tout.

Maman Aomine sourit et attrapa le bras de son unique fils pour embrasser son front. Presque plié en deux, le bleu était mortifié : heureusement que Satsuki connaissait le caractère de sa mère. Laquelle se dirigeait maintenant vers elle.

-Satsuki, ma chérie, tu es toujours aussi jolie ! Oh, ne serait-ce pas un haut à mon fils ?

-C'est … Et bien … En fait, c'est-...

Maman Momoi la regardait également, toujours aussi discrète. Elle avait tendu une enveloppe au colocataire de sa fille avec un clin d 'œil. S'ils étaient un peu dans le rouge à la fin du mois, elle était l'ange sauveur de cet appartement.

D'ailleurs, elle attrapa son amie pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Satsuki, tu pourrais nous servir à boire s'il te plaît ?

Aomine se souvenait que petit, le sourire de la mère de la rose était la chose la plus brillante dans sa vie. La femme irradiait comme un projecteur, tant d'amour et de bonté en elle suffisaient à ce qu'on la regarde. Pourtant, elle avait aussi ce côté stricte qui avait fait que sa fille unique avait du se montrer toujours rigoureuse dans ses études.

Et pour Momoi, la maman du bleu était cette personnalité forte qui mettait son téméraire de fils au tapis en quelques remarques. Le bleu n'avait levé le ton, pas un mot de travers ou un comportement déviant envers elle. Il se tenait à carreaux, dans un respect quasi militaire. Mais elle avait toujours été adorable avec l'amie d'enfance de son grand bébé, considérant qu'elle était précieuse à son Daiki.

Elles étaient de ces femmes qui avaient toujours gardé la tête haute, sans faiblir, sans lâcher. De véritables modèles.

Satsuki servit les verres à ces dames et s'enquérit de leur visite.

-Où est le mal à venir voir nos précieux bébés ?

-J'suis plus un bébé …

Tout grognon, Aomine avait croisé les bras sous le regard tendre de sa propre mère.

-Tu resteras toujours mon bébé … même que tu auras les tiens.

-C'est gênant, arrête !

Les trois femmes et l'unique bonhomme discutèrent ensuite de tout et rien. Mais vint rapidement le moment de se séparer. Tandis que Momoi et sa mère débarrassèrent leur vaisselle, le grand blanc était debout près de sa maman qui tendait le bras pour caresser sa joue.

-Ton père sera content, si tu venais pour Noël.

-Ouais, je vais y réfléchir …

Maman Aomine se mit à sourire doucement et obligea son fils à baisser la tête qu'elle embrasse son front.

-Si tu savais comme tu me manques … La maison sans toi paraît vide.

-… Tu me manques aussi, Maman.

Ils se séparèrent et les deux mères quittèrent l'appartement sans plus tarder après cela.

Momoi se tourna vers son ami d'enfance et le regarda sans parler. Puis elle pouffa :

-« Maman que j'aime plus que tout » ?

-Laisse-moi !

Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait le taquiner sur quelque chose, elle n'allait pas s'en priver !

* * *

 **Lys0212** : Ah ça ... C'est clair qu'il faut pouvoir mais c'est tellement pratique d'envoyer les autres !

 **Miss Cactus** : On lui souhaite bon courage ! Il est gentil quand même Aomine ... Du vécu ? Jamais ~ J'ai pas d'ami comme ça moi * pleure *

 **GreyFullbuster2a** : Ouh, l'ambiance doit être génial =w= Il vous fait un Aomine à toi et à ta mère dans ce cas !

 **Buli-chan** : Ton père a un plan qui semble marcher, quel homme ! Mah, faut être gentilles avec les hommes, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est, les chanceux.

 **Rin-BlackRabbit** : Pauvre garçon qui n'est pas si malheureux que ça. D'accord, il souffre parfois mais franchement, il est chouchouté !

 **Mitsuuki** : Han, merci beaucoup ! N'hésite pas à proposer des idées, si tu as un sujet à faire partager !


	9. Jalousie ou le troisième colocataire !

**Jalousie ou le troisième colocataire**

 **Les sentiments les plus simples à éprouver sont aussi, souvent, les plus difficiles à exprimer \- Laurent Maria Deschanel**

* * *

Il y avait des jours où Kise venait à l'appartement, un armada de produits de cosmétiques sous le bras. Des trousses sans doute empruntées à ses sœurs, remplies à ras bord de poudres, crèmes, rouges à lèvre, crayons noirs, spatules et pinceaux. C'était un Prince de la beauté qui franchissait le seuil de leur porte, sous le regard envieux de Momoi pour les nouveautés présentes dans ses sacs magiques et un peu énervé d'Aomine. Le bleu se sentait toujours si seul lors de ces soirées …

Installés dans le salon, la rose et le blond étaient assis à même le sol, leurs affaires éparpillées autour d'eux. Aomine, qui avait gentiment décidé d'apporter à boire, venait de manquer de rencontrer brutalement le sol, un pinceau ayant décidé de dire bonjour à son pied. Miraculeusement, aucun casse, rien qui n'avait débordé !

Satsuki s'était faite un chignon grossier, ses mèches rabattues en arrière pour dégager son visage. Le grand Ryota, lui, avait opté pour un bandeau noir pour bien plaquer les petits fils d'or récalcitrants. Le bleu posa les verres sur la table près d'eux et se posa sur le canapé son propre verre à la main. Il regardait ce joyeux bazar avant un œil ennuyé presque mort. En fait, il voulait s'en aller. Mais il craignait de laisser son amie seule avec un garçon, même si c'était Kise. Juste au cas où.

Le jeune adulte aux yeux de miel sortit un pot d'un des sacs et l'ouvrit pour le présenter à l'étudiante en droit. Le bleu se pencha, curieux et aperçut une … espèce de pâte verte à !

-C'est un nouveau gommage Momocchi ! Ma sœur m'a dit que c'est à base d'algues, huile d'avocat, boue et … je sais plus quoi d'autre mais il paraît que c'est génial !

La fille demanda immédiatement à essayer et Kise s'empara de la spatule près de son verre. Il enduit l'embout de la mélasse et posa un oreiller sur ses jambes repliées. Il tapota l'oreiller pendant que la rose se couchait, lui présentait son visage. Sous les yeux attentifs d'Aomine, il appliqua le « gommage » avec soin, évitant les yeux et la bouche.

Aomine la trouva ridicule mais s'abstint de le faire remarquer. Les deux fans de make-up inversèrent la position et le bleu sentit sa main se refermer sur son portable : il fallait une photo de Ryota avec ce masque vert horrible.

-Ah et je t'ai apporté des vernis à ongle ! Tu m'avais dis rouge, je crois …

Il fouilla encore et encore et finit par sortir une bonne vingtaine de petits pots, passant du rouge grenat à un délavé presque rose.

La rose sélectionna ses préférés et serra le blond contre elle, veillant à ne pas coller son visage au sien.

Le futur policier se montra extrêmement prévenant : il alla chercher des pailles pour que ses deux amis puissent boire sans soucis. La vraie raison était bien évidemment, qu'il ne voulait pas de cette boue dégueulasse sur ses verres. Il était de corvée vaisselle ce soir et hors de question que ses saints doigts touchent ça !

S'éclipsant pour aller aux toilettes, le bleu profita de l'instant solitude pour soupirer de toute son âme. Il se sentait si seul pendant ces soirées, si seul qu'il voulait que Kise parte, que Momoi se concentre sur lui comme elle le faisait toujours. C'était égoïste, il le savait bien mais il détestait le sourire heureux qu'elle avait en parlant avec le blond … qu'elle n'avait plu quand elle lui parlait, à lui. Son ami d'enfance.

Il repartit dans le salon. La rose et le blond ne lui prêtèrent pas du tout attention. Ils étaient ridicules avec leurs masques. Aomine les regarda un peu et annonça :

-Je vais chercher la bouffe pour ce soir …

Le jeune homme ferma la porte derrière lui et descendit les escaliers, les mains dans les poches. Le combini n'était pas loin mais il voulait prendre son temps. Marcher lentement, pour avoir la chance de rentrer dans un appartement où seule la fille l'attendrait. Maudit soit Kise !

* * *

La salade rejoignit les pains hamburgers et les croquettes de poissons. Satsuki était comme un petit lapin qui avait besoin de sa dose de verdure pour rester zen. Pour lui, ça n'avait pas de place dans son frigo mais pour éviter la guerre, la concession était faisable. Il paya ses courses et sortit sa poche à la main. Cependant, Aomine resta devant la porte, ne voulant pas rentrer de suite.

-Aomine-kun, tu empêches les gens de sortir.

-Waaaaaah, Tetsu, tu sors d'où ?!

-J'étais dans le combini avant toi.

Le fixant d'en bas avec ses grands yeux céruléens, l'ancien fantôme de Seirin avait ses proches poches en main. Le bleu s'écarta et Kuroko se plaça en face de lui.

-Il y a un problème ?

… Nan.

Momoi-san ?

Un reniflement énervé échappa à Daiki qui croisa les bras en regardant ailleurs. Non, la rose n'était pas le soucis. Le soucis, c'était son sourire quand elle était avec le blond. Exaspérant. Le fantôme, et futur gardien de mômes chiants dans un jardin d'enfant dans le quartier où il vivait avec son chien, lui tendit une glace bleue.

-Tu veux m'en parler.

Aomine n'attendait que ça pour exploser et tout raconter. Le turquoise écoutant, sans répondre, juste en dégustant sa glace. Au bout d'un moment, quand le bleu n'eut plus d'oxygène, il donna son constat :

-Tu aimes beaucoup Momoi-san, n'est-ce pas ?

Le futur policier s'étouffa presque en lui jetant un regard furibond.

-Où est le rapport ?!

-Tu es jaloux de Kise-kun.

Le plus petit lui donna quelques conseils pour « conquérir le cœur de la belle » et s'éclipsa comme il était apparu. Le bleu passa sa main dans les cheveux et repartit vers l'appartement.

* * *

-Tu en as mis du temps ! Ki-chan était déçu de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir.

\- …

Aomine posa ses courses sur la table et s'approcha de Satsu pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Oulà, il t'est arrivé quoi ?!

… Rien

Elle leva un sourcil rose et tapota son dos.

-Dai-chan ?

-Hmm ?

Momoi le poussa un peu et lui montra le pot de mélasse verdasse.

-Il paraît que c'est bon pour les futures rides ! Met-toi sur le canapé, je vais t'en mettre un peu !

Le juron de fierté blessée fusa dans le salon tandis que le bleu s'allongeait quand même à l'endroit demandé, sur les cuisses de son amie.

Il préférait vraiment quand ils étaient que tous les deux.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !


	10. Un ménage à trois ? Ça va plus vite !

**Un ménage à trois ? Ça va plus vite !**

 **" Rarement un, jamais deux, toujours trois" - Proverbe Québécois**

* * *

-... et donc, Mako-chan a fermé a clé et je me suis retrouvé dehors avec ce pauvre sac. Naturellement, j'ai entendu dire que vous ne viviez pas loin, je me souviens toujours autant de votre gentillesse à l'égard des autres et-...

Aomine clignait des yeux, totalement emporté par le flot et le débit de parole du brun en face de lui. La rose se contentait de hocher de temps en temps la tête, visiblement compatissante. Naturellement que le garçon devait être embêté par cette situation : seul, momentanément sans le sou mais l'ancien As ne se souvenait que son ancien Capitaine lissait le poil des gens d'une façon aussi soutenue : où était passé la fierté qu'il avait affiché si longtemps dans le passé ?

Imayoshi continuait donc à raconter sa pénible histoire. Avec un public comme la rose, il avait enfin trouvé une oreille attentive à ses malheurs.

-C'est vrai après tout ! On s'est pas vu depuis des années mais vous me laissez rentrer ainsi chez vous et vous m'offrez même une boisson chaude. Tu n'as pas changé, Momoi-san, je reconnais bien là ma formidable manager ! Quant à toi, Aomine, c'est juste … oui, l'amour transforme vraiment un homme. Enfin, je suis ravi de voir que vous assumez enfin vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

-On ne sort pas ensemble …

-... Autant pour moi alors !

Et le brun repartit dans son discours visant visiblement à faire passer cet Hanamiya pour le grand méchant de l'histoire. Le bleu reprit donc son expression blasée, sachant d'avance ce qu'il allait demander et ce que la rose allait accepter sans hésitations. La bonne poire.

-Du coup, je n'ai nul part où loger …

-Tu peux rester chez nous en attendant alors ! Ça ne nous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas Dai-chan ?

Bingo.

-... Absolument pas, non …

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier …

-Il faut savoir s'entraider dans la vie, enfin ! Tu es le bienvenu jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux entre Hanamiya-san et toi ! Par contre, nous n'avons que le canapé de disponible …

Parce que le serpent à lunettes n'allait pas bénéficier des lits qu'Aomine avait monté tout seul comme un grand ! Non, jamais ! Mais le plus âgé assura que ça lui irait parfaitement, encore heureux !

Ainsi donc commença la vie à trois avec Imayoshi Souichi.

* * *

Et finalement, ça n'était pas aussi horrible qu'Aomine l'avait imaginé. Le brun avait ses propres cours à la fac, revenant tard à l'appartement. Il s'était proposé pour la cuisine, le ménage, il n'était pas rare de le voir étendre le linge avec la petite Satsuki. Il était même d'agréable compagnie par moment, si on oubliait son côté serpent manipulateur.

L'un des point positif de l'avoir ici, c'était le fait que Kise passait moins, pour ne pas dire qu'il ne passait plus. Visiblement, il semblait avoir peur de l'ancien capitaine de Tôo et fuyait l'appartement comme la peste.

Le seul à être aussi normal avec lui était probablement Akashi. Les deux garçons avaient beaucoup discuté, un jour où le rouge était venu apporter des documents administratifs qui allaient servir d'exemple à la rose pour ses cours. Midorima ne l'aimait pas, Kuroko avait toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas venir chez eux et Murasakibara s'en fichait totalement à vrai dire. Imayoshi était là, tant mieux pour lui franchement, et donc ?

Oui, Aomine pouvait se frotter les mains : plus de rival pour l'affection de son amie d'enfance dans les parages.

Cependant, les accidents survenaient parfois : sans doute habitué à vivre seulement avec un garçon et sous un toit où les toilettes et la douche étaient dans des pièces séparées, il arriva plusieurs fois qu'il entre, sous le regard ébahi d'une Momoi sous la douche Le excuses fusaient, les portes claquaient et tout le monde oubliait bien vite. Ah et le fait qu'il se permette de siffloter un petit air en accrochant le linge sur l'étendoir sur le balcon, notamment les petites culottes de la demoiselle. Ça avait quand même quelque chose de perturbant et de malsain aux yeux du bleu.

A part ça, Imayoshi était agréable à vivre. On s'habituait vite à l'avoir à ses côtés, à entendre ses « Mako-chan m'a encore raccroché au nez ... » sur son ton malheureux et à chantonner en rythme avec ses étonnantes reprises des UxMishi quand il cuisinait.

En fait, plus Aomine y songeait, plus l'appartement semblait vivant quand il n'y avait pas que Satsuki et lui. Quand il la voyait danser sur « Yume no Hana » ou quand « Akane » lui arrivait aux oreilles, la porte de la salle de bain ne filtrant aucun bruit, tout semblait plus joyeux.

Mais vint le moment de se séparer. Visiblement, « Mako-chan » avait enfin décidé de pardonner Imayoshi de son pseudo crime impardonnable justement et le brun pouvait repartir. Remerciant une nouvelle fois ses deux anciens camarades de lycée, il leur tendit une petite liasse de billets dont le montant devrait suffire à couvrir les frais engendrés par sa présence dans l'appartement. Il les salua et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Aomine se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Momoi près de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et parla tout bas.

-Tu sais … J'aime bien quand il y a du monde ici. C'est tellement plus agréable.

Le bleu était bien d'accord sur ce point.

-En plus … avec des astuces comme des paravents ou ce genre de trucs … on peut couper le salon en deux vu sa taille et ça pourrait presque faire une troisième chambre.

-Tu aimerais qu'on se partage l'appart' à trois ?

Il n'allait pas mentir, suivant le troisième larron, ça pourrait passer crème, promettant des soirées mémorables.

-Dai-chan ?

-Mmmh ?

\- … Si on demandais à Ki-chan ?


	11. Accepter d'y perdre des plumes !

**Accepter d'y perdre des plumes !**

 **" La passagèreté des oiseaux de proie" - Buffon**

* * *

Momoi et Aomine regardaient les plans qu'avait amené un jeune étudiant en architecture. Après avoir demandé qui connaissait qui, les deux colocataires étaient passés par Kuroko, qui en avait parlé à Kagami, qui avait suggéré de voir avec Himuro qui avait glissé quelques mots à Alex qui avait finit par donner le nom d'un jeune de sa connaissance. Le futur architecte était également dans une université de Tokyo, ce qui simplifiait les choses.

Bien que sans grande expérience, le jeune avait tenu à dessiner les plan de ce qu'il imaginait pour le salon. Cette idée de troisième colocataire devenait de plus en plus forte mais il fallait être sûr qu'elle soit réalisable.

-Vu la taille de la pièce, il est largement possible de prendre une petite partie pour la transformer en chambre. Elle ne sera pas très grande mais si elle ne sert que temporairement, vous devriez pouvoir en faire quelque chose.

La rose, forcément, semblait avoir déjà préparé ses questions en avance :

-On ne peut pas se permettre de construire de nouveaux murs …

-Des paravents, comme vous l'aviez suggéré, font largement l'affaire.

-Et pour les odeurs ? Notre cuisine est ouverte, ce ne sera pas agréable.

-Papier d'Arménie ou encens.

Ses cheveux blond cendré formaient de légères boucles, preuve d'un métissage. Il était un beau garçon et souriait beaucoup. Aomine ne cessait de le regardait, histoire qu'il ne prenne pas le mauvais chemin en imaginant la rose seule et innocente.

-D'accord, merci pour les plans, on va y réfléchir.

Assis sur le canapé devant une émission avec des humoristes, les deux amis d'enfance réfléchissait : à qui proposer cette potentielle troisième chambre temporaire.

-A quelqu'un qui passe de temps en temps à Tokyo.

… Akashi- kun ?

Il a son appart. Le brun de Murasakibara ?

Himuro-san ? Mukkun a une chambre d'ami.

Kise avait -miraculeusement- refusé l'offre. L'appartement était trop éloigné de son agence de mannequins, ce n'était pas pratique.

Tetsu et Bakagami ont ce qu'il faut, Midorima aussi …

J'ai peut-être une idée.

* * *

-Hein ? Sérieux ?! Ce serait génial ouais ! Vous êtes sûr ?

-Si ça peut t'arranger oui.

-Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Shin-chan, tu entends ça ?

-Je suis assis à côté de toi Bakao.

Le concerné se retourna vers ses sauveurs, les yeux brillants. Sans toit depuis que l'appartement familiale avait eu un dégât des eaux, il dormait là où il pouvait. Et le futur médecin qu'était le vert n'en pouvait plus de cet excité de chanteur, fêtard et juste insupportable brun.

-Avec mes parents chez mes grands-parents, Shizuku chez Mai, c'est un peu le bazar et Shin-chan est-...

-Je t'arrête de suite ! Tu es le plus pénible ici. Momoi, Aomine, vous allez en baver.

Aomine avait déjà mal à la tête.

* * *

Vêtu d'un haut jaune canari et d'un short orange destiné sans doute à lui détruire les yeux, Takao se dandinant en préparant ce qui semblait être une omelette. Ça sentait bon, ça avait vraiment l'air bon. Mince alors !

-Et donc, pour la cuisson des œufs, il faut faire comme ça …

En bonne élève, la rose écoutait attentivement. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait sans doute pris des notes mais elle était plutôt captivée par la danse culinaire de Takao.

Il semblait également que le brun se trémoussait sur un air qu'il était le seul à entendre. Aux yeux d'Aomine, le garçon était un spot lumineux de boîte de nuit. Ou les phares d'une voiture avec conducteur ivre. Quelle douleur …

* * *

-Et quand je vous dis que Shin-chan a de ces DVD … Ah, je parle pas de trucs cochons mais plutôt du genre … Doraemon. Voilà, Doraemon ! Je sais que c'était un Lucky Item mais ça me perturbe !

Le bleu regardait son omelette fondre sur son riz, des étoiles dans les yeux. Mon Dieu que ça avait l'air succulent ! Les deux autres mangeaient ça comme si c'était habituel d'avoir un plat scintillant comme dans les mangas.

-C'est comme le caleçon Iron-Man ! Ce truc doit dater de ses 12 ans mais Monsieur veut à tout prix le garder ! Tant qu'il rentre dedans, tout va bien !

-Dai-chan a mis très longtemps à lâcher un tee-shirt Pokemon. Au bout d'un moment, il lui remontait au dessus du nombril mais … l'affection, je suppose !

-Oui, exactement ça !

Inutile de rappeler sa présence … en plus, leur bla-bla incessant était effacé par son omelette sur son riz.

Et ça parlait, encore et encore. Comment pouvaient-ils manger en même temps ? Aomine les fixait, elle, totalement à l'écoute. Ah, Takao avait bien réussi son prosélytisme : elle allait rejoindre sa secte obscure. Un truc qui rendait les yeux gris du garçon tous lointains et son corps devenait du marshmallow fondu.

« Ah l'amour » dirait certains …

-Et donc, vous deux, ça fait combien de temps ? Et faites pas genre, les regards en coin, le fait de détourner la tête quand l'autre regarde enfin et les sourires en coin … Même Shin-chan à capté, vous savez ?


End file.
